


Merman JJ/ Mercreature reader

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Mermay(2019) [3]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: Just a little story about a merman JJ befriending a giant mercreature. Can be seen as romantic or platonic





	Merman JJ/ Mercreature reader

He trailed behind the giant figure. Taking a moment to simply look at this creature that for some reason decided to call him a friend. The large black and white shaped markings striking out against the deep blue of the cold waters. Showing off a multitude of scars with a pride of a victorious fighter. 

They were almost three times his size and yet he could never remember anything but the most gentle of touches and softest of noises from them. Of course, when they would look directly at the mandarin fish merman he would freeze on spot in terror of prey staring a predator in the face. 

Their black and white markings running across their face, down their spine to the tip of their tail and numerous fangs would always make him tremble. The short yet sharpened claws on their webbed hands, black on the topside yet white underneath -making him shake even if only a little. 

But their eyes, their eyes always reminded JJ that he was ever so lucky this enormous and dangerous predator decided him a friend. Their ever dark almost blown black eyes, sharpened with a precision of a hunters sight and a lingering look in their eyes that could only be described as a true threat. Just waiting to pounce on its prey. 

And for some reason no matter how much he shivered. No matter how much he could feel his tail and arms lock up. No matter how much his instincts screamed to swim away as fast as possible and hide each time he felt them brush against his skin and scales. His body never moved. The small smile always grew in response to their own smile and he would swim a tiny bit closer to the ever-larger orca mercreature who would in response slow to a pace he could keep up with.

JJ grew so lost in thought he didn’t notice he had almost stopped swimming entirely until he snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that his companion was no longer swimming slowly in front of him.

He looked around almost frantically. Leaning his body upward to rest in place as he looked around. He wasn’t in safe waters, in fact, he was out in the open sea, nowhere near the coral beds he could hide in with his brightly colored teal marked tail. He was an easy snack for the next predator that decided he looked tasty. JJ shakingly signed out for his companion, wishing he could call out for them. His tail flicking every so often to keep himself floating in place as well as his nervousness. He heard a deep rumbling noise around him but when he jerked his head around, saw nothing. 

He felt something brush against the tip of his fin. 

JJ began to properly panic, unable to see in the dark waters. ‘This is it. This is my end oh what a way to! Some bully of a predator hoping to get a scare out of me before it just ends me!' JJ closed his eyes and went stock still before he felt something rush up from below him. Capturing him in their hands but… 

Their grip was gentle. JJ opened his eyes to see an amused looking orca mercreature with a familiar smile, now holding him close to their torso as they looked down at him. Their tail curling upward slightly almost forming a barrier between him and the open waters. 

When JJ began to frantically sign out to them, their smile vanished. 'Just what in the world was that for?! You damn near gave your ol’ friend a heart attack! Now, why would you think that was any sort of a good idea?! You try something like that again and I’ll tear you a new one I will!’ JJ let his fear take over and display as anger as he flashed his almost nonthreatening fangs before he could even think about it. 

He had just threatened a predator. He had just shown his aggression toward a predator far bigger than himself and most others in the open oceans here.

Sure they were relaxed with him but they had never voiced their opinions on such things. Only having allowed JJ to swim alongside them when he was in the open waters for safety, sometimes even waiting for him to join them.

JJ slowly dropped his hands as he stared at them, waiting for them to snap at him after he relaxed. He didn’t know how they would react.  
To his immediate relief and surprise, they frowned and let out a sorrowful rumble and closed their eyes, leaning down to nuzzle against his side for a moment before slowly letting him go and stretching their tail out. Looking back toward the direction of the corals that JJ called his home and back to him. Silently asking if he wanted to go back now.

JJ gestured towards the direction as a 'yes’ and with that the other turned, their powerful tail pushing them forward at a slow enough pace that he could easily keep up. Pushing him along on occasion if he fell behind. JJ continued to swim along at their side with a relaxed expression. Knowing more about his silent companion than he had before.

They swam in a peaceful quiet for a good long while, an occasional predatory mercreature would do a double-take, seeing JJ swimming alongside one of the largest creatures in their part of the ocean but quickly swam on with a growl and a threatening glare from his companion. 

Then JJ had a probably irrational thought. How would his brothers react? They had by now noticed his day by day disappearance and wouldn’t believe that he had simply wanted to explore the kelp forest each and every time he left.

Could he introduce them? How would everyone react? … How would his companion react?

JJ tapped their side to get them to turn to him. Gaining their attention he decided to ask them, 'My friend I ask that you meet my brothers. They can be a bit of a rambunctious group but well-meaning in their excitement. Could you keep as calm as I know you to be, around them?’

They slowly nodded after a moment before looking to their claws and back to JJ with a raised eyebrow as if asking 'Will they be calm with me around?’

JJ nodded and took off in excitement, keeping up a speedy pace ahead of his friend and as soon as he could see the bright colors of his home he motioned for the orca mercreature to duck down and hide out until he 'called’ them.

Jackie was the first to spot JJ slowly swimming over, having seen him swimming from the direction of the open ocean he -albeit understandingly- panicked.  
“JAMESON JACKSON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!” Jackie’s dark red and blue striped tail pushed him out toward Jameson at a speed he only wished he had. 

JJ allowed himself to be pulled back to the corral with the rest of his brothers now emerging after hearing Jackie’s shouts.

Between Henrik grabbing at his arms, neck, and tail to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Chase’s frantic questioning and Robbie trying to hug him while Marvin tried to calm Jackie. JJ was a bit overwhelmed. He knew his brothers meant well but he had to explain. 'Now now it’s quite alright. I’ve not hurt myself nor been harmed in any way. I did meet a … Friend, per se. That I would like for you to meet. They are a little shy and a bit intimidating at first but are… Well… Good, I should say.' 

At his words, Chase was the first to grow a smile, after all not many were the kindest to their youngest brother due to his method of communication. “A friend huh? Well, what are they like, bro?” Chase ruffled JJ’s hair slightly as he asked.

'Well. They are a bit of a mischievous one but well-meaning. Somewhat intimidating like but a real softy when you get to know them!’ his excitement was clear as he began to sign a bit faster with now bright eyes.

Marvin’s tail twitched with curiosity as he slowly moved closer. “What’s their name?” JJ shrugged but didn’t seem to bother by the lack of knowledge.

'Don’t know. They never speak but seem to understand what I say and react to that accordingly. Normally if I need to get their attention I just have to tap then though.’ Marvin only nodded once though his curiosity only grew as did everyone else’s. 

“Are they here?” Anti chimed in with a monotone voice that still had an edge to it. JJ knew it as his 'greeting strangers’ voice a.k.a his 'I ain’t afraid to kick your scaly ass’ voice.

'Yes actually! They are right over-’ JJ turned to where his friend was when they hid but he couldn’t see them. He could feel their dark eyes on him though. He knew they were watching. Waiting. For him. JJ turned back to his brothers and slowly pushed himself backward with his tail. 

'Now don’t go into a frenzy when you see them. They are rather large and even a bit scary but completely safe to be around. At least to me and by extension, you. They promised to be nice and I need you to do the same.’ at his remarks, the septics grew increasingly curious and cautious. 

JJ didn’t give them a chance to refuse before he looked out to where he had told them to wait before motioning for them to come closer.

Slowly they emerged from the dark. Their markings having hidden them in plain sight but now? They had made themselves known. 

Moving forward with a single powerful push from their tail, they were in front of the coral-covered edge that dropped to darkness. The water rippling forward with their sudden stop and almost pushing away Robbie and Henrik who had been caught off guard while Marvin and Jackie steadied each other, Anti leaned against the coral edges. JJ though was at this point used to the force of the water from his friend's size and motions.

They were looking over the edge now, toward the smaller mercreatures. Their tail twitching slightly but for the most part, they stayed motionless in an attempt to seem less dangerous. 

Robbie was the first to respond, hiding behind Henrik while Chase grabbed JJ’s wrist with a shaking webbed hand. 

'Now now it’s quite alright. This is my… Friend.’ JJ gestured to the looming orca mercreature that slowly raised a hand to wave, keeping their movements at an almost sluggish pace. 

JJ swam up to their face and tapped their nose. No reason to it he just wanted to show the others that he could with free reign around his companion who only shifted their head back slightly to look at JJ with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Marvin was the first to move forward, assuring Jackie that it was alright as he swam ever so slowly up to their face and stopping in front of their face, next to JJ. “Hello, My name is Marvin. I’m one of his”- he pointed to JJ-“ brothers. It’s a… A pleasure to meet you…?" 

The creature smiled, showing off their fangs with a prideful look in their eyes. Not quite malicious but in no way trying to downplay the threat that they knew they were born to be. Sending a shiver down the spines of the smaller mercreatures.

Slowly they raised their hands and cast a glance to JJ from who they had apparently learned from overtime. They spelled out their name with their hands and with an almost wicked grin introduced themselves for the first time.

’(Y/n).’


End file.
